Mending Petals ( Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story )
by prettyoddlife1
Summary: Shirayuki Tsutano is the captain of squad five and she has never liked the captain of Squad six , Byakuya Kuchiki. Since they were children she declared them to be rivals but Byakuya seems to think otherwise .
1. Chapter 1

**Name : Shirayuki Tsutano  
Age : 236 years old ( 23 yrs old in human years : Bleach Characters Age every ten years I believe )  
Personality : Cool minded , likes sweets , acts like a child on some circumstances , can be hotheaded  
Captain of Squad Five ( After Aizen left )  
Zanpakuto : Aisusāpento ( Ice Serpent )  
Sealed Form : A sword with a black handle that has a snake encrusted in it, a white ribbon is wrapped around the top of the handle.  
Release Command : Solidify the world ... ( Sekai o katameru )  
Shikai : Sword turns all black and so does the ribbon, the eyes of the snake on the handle of the sword glow red. In Shikai form anything Aisusāpento touches or cuts turns to ice , liquid or solids  
Bankai : A massive serpent made of black ice appears . The snake can breath ice shards that in whatever shape the wielder wants . On command it can attack and emit a poisonous ,freezing gas from it's mouth to the opponent. It is also resistant to fire . Bankai form is limited to three hours .  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shirayuki Tsutano stared out at all of the paperwork on her desk. How could anyone possibly do all of this in one day ? she thought. **

**"I hate being a captain sometimes , It's so tedious " Shirayuki said out loud. With a unsatisfied sigh , she went back to her work. This was all she had been doing today, filling out loads and loads of paperwork so her squad can get better things and have a better life. A small smirk spread on Shirayuki's face , and a creepy giggle erupted from here mouth. **

**" At least ... I have my sweets ." The raven haired ,red-eyed girl pulled a full bag of delicious treats from under her desk. Her mouth slightly holding drool daring to come out. Shirayuki held the bag close to her like a prized possession. " Oh my sweet candy , how you relieve me of all my stress. " **

**Taking the bag away from her she was about to dig in when someone cleared their throat. Shirayuki looked up and a guilty expression came onto her face. She had been caught red-handed by her Lieutenant . **

**" Yuki-Chan " Shirayuki's lieutenant's tone made her shrink into her seat. " What did I tell you about the candy ? " Her lieutenant , Takeo Kitaru , crossed one muscular arm over another . An angry look came on his face as he reproved his Captain , who was still shrinking into her chair. **

**" But .. but -" Shirayuki whined but her hand was already holding the candy out to her lieutenant. **

**" No buts Yuki-Chan , you know that sweets make you hyper and then you can't do you work because you end up passing out later . " Takeo grabbed the bag from his captain's small hands. " Who gave you this candy anyways ? I thought I confiscated all of yours " Takeo asked. Shirayuki sadly slid back up into a sitting position but she slumped forward onto her desk. **

**" Yachiru " she mumbled , hoping Takeo didn't hear her but of course he did. **

**" Tch, of course . " Takeo muttered but he wasn't going to talk to Yachiru about it. He might not admit it to anyone but he was afraid of the pink-haired lieutenant and of course, her captain Kenpachi Zaraki. Shirayuki lifted her head slowly , letting raven hair fall back around her face. She peered up at her white haired, always mean-looking , lieutenant . **

**" Since you have deprived me of any fun and delicious treats , What is it that you want Takeo ?" Shirayuki asked , feeling dejected as she leaned her head on her right arm. Takeo looked at her , as if he suddenly remembered why he did come. **

**" Right , I was supposed to come and tell you immediately but there is a captain's meeting and you are already late as of now. I'm so sorry but you shouldn't have been trying to eat the candy." Takeo told her but he had an evil smile on his face. Shirayuki's head immediately shot up and she popped out of her seat so fast , she almost knocked over all of her paperwork. She should have known .**

**" Shoot Takeo , you should have told me immediately , now I'm going to get scolded yet again by the old man . I do not want another punishment like last time. " The red eyed captain breezed past her smirking lieutenant angrily. **

**" I'm going to get you later Takeo ." She yelled back at him . She should have known , this was this was her fourth time being late and the punishments only got worse and worse. First she had to clean squad ten's barracks and then she had to wash squad two's clothing -ew- , then she had to do errands for all of squad seven , it was horrible and she never had time to do anything for herself on those days. she would be set back in paper work for weeks, and she hoped this time wouldn't be any worse than the last. **

**Shirayuki silently cursed Takeo as she made her way to the captains meeting. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Soul Society captian's meeting was underway when a raven haired, red-eyed girl burst into the room - Shirayuki Tsutano the captain of squad five and as of now very late to the meeting. All heads turned to her as she shyly walked into the room, slightly breathless from all the running she had to do to get to the meeting as fast as possible.** **The Head Captain of the Soul Reapers, Genryuusai-Dono looked at the breathless captain and sighed. This was Shirayuki's fourth time being late and sadly , he had to give her another punishment for her behavior.**

**All of the other captains sighed as well. Shirayuki bowed very low,her dark hair nearly grazing the floor,and her captains robes sweeping around her. She kept her head bowed low unti lgiven permission to lift it.**

**" Look at me Captain Tsutano " The Head Captain commanded . Shirayuki lifted her head and even though all eyes were on her she kept a cool expression on her face. This was so embarrassing again, especially in front of her worst enemy Byakuya Kuchiki. Shirayuki's eyes slanted to her proclaimed enemy Byakuya, who was smirking at her , as usual. She glared at him and then turned her attention back to the head captain. **

**" Take your place Captain , we still have much to discuss here in this meeting. I will give your punishment later. " He told her . Shirayuki looked into his old face and silently sighed.**

**" Yes Genryuusai-Dono " The red eyed girl replied . She quickly got up and went to her place in between Byakuya and Captain Unohana. Shirayuki tried her best not to look at her enemy and she succeeded. **

**" Back to the meeting as said before , The Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki is currently in Hueco Mundo . There is nothing that I wish for us to help with until further threat. I do not wish for any of you to interfere at all at the moment. " The Head Captain looked at each of his captains in the eyes, making sure he got his point across. Each Captain nodded their heads in understanding. " Meeting adjourned ." Captain Genryuusai slammed down his staff which was also his sword - Ryuujin jakka . Everyone began to get up and leave but the head captain cleared his throat. Shirayuki sighed and looked back at the old man. **

**" Everyone stay but Captain Kuchiki and Captain Tsutano ." **

**All of the othe captains began to leave while Byakuya stayed behind. Shirayuki became on alert, she knew what Captain Kuchiki staying behind meant, one captain always stayed behind because she was to complete her punishment through them. The raven haired girl sent a glare to the old man , who smiled in turn. **

**" Please Head Captain , anyone but ... but " She couldn't say the name of her archenemy ,so instead she pointed and said , "that guy."**

**" I am sorry Captain but you are to go through with this punishment and this time Byakuya is apart of it. He has already agreed to you helping him out." Yama-jii told her. Shirayuki couldn't believe any of this , she had to do things for her nemesis. There was no use arguing with the head captain, it was near to impossible . She had tried it on her first punishment and ended up losing to him. Since Shirayuki knew that being hot-headed would only make her stressed , she turned an icy glare on Captain Kuchiki ,who was looking silently amused. **

**Shirayuki jabbed a finger in his direction ." What exactly do I have to do for this guy anyways ?" She asked coldly. A wide grin spread across the Head Captain's face that Shirayuki was unfortunate enough to not see. Byakuya did see and he knew that the Head Captain was playing in his favor. **

**" Two weeks, you have to do anything Captain Kuchiki wishes for two whole weeks. No arguments shall be heard from your mouth ." **

**Shirayuki froze in place, stunned by the news . Red anger rose to her face but she held all of it back , just for that moment. Mustering up all the saneness she had , the red eyed girl said ," Alright ... I'll do it." _Two weeks was nothing ,right._**

* * *

**Byakuya Kuchiki couldn't believe that he finally got what he has desired for such a long time - Shirayuki Tsutano , Captian of Squad five. Everyone seemed to know that he felt something for her , especially the head captain , and it seemed that he had been playing on his side when he issued two weeks of punishment for Shirayuki, and he could use her for whatever he wanted. But that would prove hard, since she hated him with a passion for some odd reason. **

**He had two weeks to prove to her he wasn't so bad , two weeks to make her fall for him. Byakuya leaned back in his desk chair thinking about all the things he could do to make his plan succeed in the end. Shirayuki's punishment started tomorrow and that was when his plan went into full effect.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Captain of Squad Five had been angry for awhile now and everyone knew why : Her punishment. Even so , all of her squad members stayed clear of her because when she was angry she was scary . It was like little demons surrounded her body , and at any moment they would eat you alive. Even the Vice-Captain didn't try to make an appearance before his captain because he knew he would get her anger the worst . It was Takeo's fault that she had been late in the first place but he did it for her own good, and luck just turned out that she was serving her punishment under Captain Kuchiki. **

**Most of the people in Soul Society knew of the feelings the Captain of Squad Six had for the beautiful Captain of Squad five but the girl herself was too thick headed too notice and if she did , she wasn't going to say anything about. Takeo stopped his mind from wandering about his Captain's mean nature and decided it was time for him to confront her. He mustered up all of his courage and took in a deep breath. He may have been one of those guys that seemed like nothing could scare him but Yachiru, Kenpachi and his Yuki-Chan angry did. Hopefully she wouldn't be too angry but then again that would be too much to hope for. After all she was being forced to serve a punishment under a guy who she considered her , arch nemesis for some reason. To Shirayuki , that was going to be a living hell. **

* * *

**Takeo found his Captain in her office ... crying. He stood by the door of her small confinement , astonished at the scene before him. He was expecting the wrath of some war god , not a mental meltdown , and to make matters worse she had sweets. He would be having a talk with Yachiru later ... much later. Takeo quietly walked over to his Captain's side, she was hunched over on her desk , weeping rather loudly and unladylike but that was his captain . He slowly rubbed patted her on her back -albeit awkwardly - but still trying to manage a soothing feeling. The Vice-Captain was more used to happy ,cool-minded , or angry Shirayuki , not a weeping mess Captain. **

**" Yuki -Chan what's wrong ?" He asked. She quickly jolted up, as if offended by his question. Even though her eyes were puffy and red , she still managed to look beautiful.**

**"What's wrong ?" She cried . " What's wrong is that I have to go work for the enemy tomorrow Takeo , and it's all because of you. I will be lowering myself to him while he's sitting in his kingly throne smiling down at me ." Takeo wondered where she got this stuff from sometimes ... ****_kingly throne ? . _****" I'd rather cut off my own head before I serve him in any kind of way." Her face fell to something dark and gloomy but then it lit up again and a devious grin spread across her face. **

**" Captain ?" Takeo asked cautiously. She didn't answer him , but she shot of her chair and grabbed her sword at her waist. **

**" That is what I will do , I'll cut my head off before I have to bow down to that deviant ." She said triumphantly , like she already won over the punishment with this idea. Takeo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. His Captain was smart , beautiful , and strong ... she was just bat-shit crazy sometimes but he still loved her like the sister he never wanted. **

**" That's a great idea Captain but ..." Takeo said , trying to make her fall for it . She did. She put her sword down. **

**" But what ?" **

**" Well ..." Takeo said , shrugging. Shirayuki furrowed her brows and came close enough to Takeo so she could grab hold of his clothing. **

**" Spill it ." She ordered. Takeo smiled as he saw some of her anger coming back into those brilliant red orbs of hers . **

**" Byakuya will still have a win over you. He can say that you were too much of a coward to face him head on and take the punishment like a true warrior. He could think less of you and so could everyone else." **

**A bunch of emotions ran across Shirayuki's face from anger to sadness to furious and then cool -mindedness. Shirayuki let go of Takeo's Hakama. She turned around and paced back and forth , then she abruptly came to a stop. She turned to Takeo with that same little devious grin she tended to get. **

**" You're right, the enemy can never win under no circumstances what-so-ever . I'm not going to let him parade me around like I'm his doggy . I'm going to make these two weeks hell for him , but fun for me and I'll still be doing my job in the end. " An evil glint came into the demon red eyes of the Captain of Squad five. Takeo smiled.**

**" Have fun." he told her but she wasn't listening , she was already immersed in her own little evil plans. Since , she was off in her own little world , he took the boat load of candy off her desk and made an escape. She didn't need anything else fueling her craziness. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Shirayuki Tsutano , Captain of Squad five , had turned from going to a certain someone's home for the fifth time that day. As of yesterday she was to be working under the enemy and she still wasn't too happy about that.  
" Come on you can do this , you can ... " Shirayuki wasn't paying attention when she bumped into a hard chest. " Um sorry " she said , with her head down . She was still too caught up in her own thoughts to notice who she had bumped into a few seconds ago.  
" If I may intervene in your thoughts , I would like to say that you're going the wrong way. " The voice called after her. Shirayuki froze in her steps and cursed herself for not looking up. She couldn't believe her bad luck . She plastered a fake smile on her face and turned to the man behind her .  
" Byakuya I was just heading to your home ." She lied. Byakuya raised an eyebrow ." The wrong way it seems ." He stated but on the inside he found it cute that she was contemplating on whether or not to go into his home.  
" Well I had remembered I ... had ..um... forgot my ... oh forget it , I just didn't want to come here okay." She finally admitted. Shirayuki planned to drown herself in tons of candy later. Byakuya nodded as if he knew that all along when of course, he did.  
" There is no need for that now , since you are here . "  
" But -"  
" Come on ,Head Captain wouldn't like to know that you are already trying to weasel out of your duties, Captain. He may just add another a week." Byakuya said . That froze Shirayuki again and all the little demons in her head were going haywire because she did not like that at all.  
" Fine. " She reluctantly followed Byakuya into his home. Shirayuki did not stop to look at anything as he led her through his home ,only because she had been there before , a long time ago as a kid. She did not miss playing at this place at all with all the other nobles . Too many sad memories here and so much hate for Byakuya Kuchiki. Shirayuki silently followed behind him because she had nothing to say , at least not in his home . The raven haired girl was so caught up in her thoughts , as usual, that she didn't notice Captain Kuchiki had stopped walking until she nearly bumped into him. Shirayuki was glad she didn't, she had walked so close that she could smell the manly aroma surrounding him. Shirayuki shook her head so she could get rid of those thoughts. The smell of him , no matter how appealing , did not matter to her.  
She stepped around Byakuya to see where they had stopped. She let out an angry grumble when she saw all the paperwork sitting on his desk. Shirayuki looked up at the guy who was about to torture her. He looked down at her ,showing no sign of emotion and no hint of arrogance or triumph on his face. That made the raven haired girl mad because she had always hated that cool face the Captain of Squad six could pull off. She would never admit it but she actually missed the hot headed youthful, Byakuya .  
" This is your first job for the day. Since you are a captain yourself, I expect you to know how to handle this paperwork. I want all of this filled out and done by the time I come back." Byakuya ordered.  
" And when will that be ?" Shirayuki snapped.  
" You do not need to know. Just have the work done." He said and before Shirayuki could ball her fists up, he was gone. Shirayuki looked at the place he had just been, then she crossed her arms and stamped her feet.  
"Ooh I swear Byakuya Kuchiki you will pay for this ." Shirayuki seethed for a few seconds and then turned her attention to her first task. " I might as well get started on this."  
She walked over to the Captain of Squad six's desk ,sat down, and got work.  
A few hours later ...  
" Finally I'm done." Shirayuki had done her job and felt she had done it quite well. The papers were filed to Byakuya's liking so he should have no complaint but if he did ... Shirayuki would just have to suck in her temper and put on a smile. The raven haired girl got out of her seat, stretched and yawned. "Time to look for Byakuya since he didn't check up on me ."  
Shirayuki started out of the office and after awhile she found herself walking towards a specific room. For some reason, her mind led her to this room but it was like she knew Byakuya would be there. Memories from long ago came into her mind of a time when she and Byakuya would play all through the Kuchiki clan house and they would get scolded by Byakuya's grandfather all the time. No, Shirayuki refused to think of those happy , fun memories with Byakuya not after what he did .  
Her cerebrations led her to a door. With a steady hand , Shirayuki slid it open and there sitting in the middle of the room was Byakuya. He didn't bother to turn as she entered so she walked to the other side of the small tea table and kneeled.  
" I've finished my work." Shirayuki told him. She looked up at him , and found him staring intently at his tea like it was an amazing wonder of the world. " Captain kuchiki I've finished my work." She said again, louder this time. That took his attention away from his tea and he looked at her with distant eyes.  
" Good, then you can have some tea with me." He told her . Shirayuki looked at him like he was weird but then she just waited until he poured her some tea. After he did that she slowly picked up the cup,still watching him curiously. They sat in silence and Shirayuki peacefully finished her tea.  
" Um if possible could I leave now... you know go back to my squad. I still have work to do there and I don't think I can do anymore work here after all of that paperwork." Shirayuki told him a half truth , half-lie. She actually could do more work there but then again she actually had work to do in her squad barracks. Knowing Takeo , her squad members were probably living a version of hell at the moment. Shirayuki looked at Byakuya ,waiting for his answer but when he didn't say anything she began to get up. Suddenly Byakuya's hand reached across the table to grab her wrist. Shirayuki looked at him, shocked beyond belief.  
" No , don't leave . I have some news for you that you may or may not like." Byakuya said after a minute or so. Shirayuki nodded slowly, and began to sit down again. She crossed her arms and glared at Byakuya across the small table.  
"What is it ?" She snapped.  
" Almost an hour ago, I received a message from the Head Captain." He said. Shirayuki nodded. " go on ." She told Byakuya.  
" This is the part that you may or may not like and I am sorry if it upsets you . The Head Captain requested that you stay here for the next two weeks. He said that it was a further addition to your punishment." Each word that came from Byakuya's mouth sent arrows jabbing into Shirayuki's small frame. To her, the world just ended. The raven haired girl's head dipped low with dejection and sadness.  
" Why does Yama-jii hate me so much." she whined. " Oh what will I tell Takeo ."  
Byakuya cleared his throat. " Head Captain already informed your squad and your vice captain , Takeo Kitaru. He is to act as Captain for the next few weeks in your absence. "  
Shirayuki's head shot up ." Byakuya you do not understand , my squad will go to ruins with Takeo acting as Captain. You must give me permission to leave at some point to see to their well-being." The squad six captain whined.  
Byakuya didn't hear a word the woman said , for he was stuck on her calling him by his first name. It had been so long since she called out to him by his name that he was shocked into silence. Byakuya was so used to being called , enemy or arch-nemesis , or you . He came to again when he heard that same voice calling him again ," Byakuya , Byakuya are you listening to me. "  
Byakuya almost smiled at her obliviousness to what she was saying. " Yes ,sorry. You know you called me Byakuya ." He told her . A range of emotions spread across Shirayuki's face.  
" What ... no I didn't... " She began to argue. A bright shade of red spread across her snow white skin. Byakuya couldn't tell if it was from anger , embarrassment , or just being flustered from the situation. Finally she put on a composed face and said , " It will not happen again Captain Kuchiki ." she said.  
All the happiness in Byakuya faded into slowly growing anger. Why couldn't she like him just a bit ? What did he do to her that she hated him so much ? . Byakuya didn't let the emotions fueling his thoughts show on his face. " It was quite alright Captain Tsutano . I'm sure that it won't happen again, it was rather impolite seeing that we are not friends anymore " Byakuya almost smacked himself for letting his anger show in his words. He looked at Shirayuki after he said it and saw a rather strange expression on her face : hurt but that emotion was quickly gone and replaced with nothing at all.  
" You're right we are not friends … anymore and I'm sure we never will be again ." Shirayuki said as she got up. She walked pass Byakuya and he caught a whiff of lilacs drifting through the air. He wanted to reach out and grab her , pull her into his lap and never let her go but she wouldn't have that . That would possibly scare her off even more.  
He heard he stop but he did not turn to look at her. " I suppose that you will show me to my room now ." her voice danced to him . Byakuya nodded and began to get up.. He turned and walked to the raven haired beauty at the door.  
" I assumed that you already knew where all the rooms in my home were ." He told her. Shirayuki rolled her ruby red eyes. **  
**" Well you assumed wrong because I've forgotten . It has been such a long time since I've been here." She said. Shirayuki turned around before Byakuya could tell if she was lying about forgetting . " Let's go." **  
**Shirayuki slid open the door and walked out into the hall. She waited for Byakuya and then he led the way to her guest room for two weeks. **

* * *

******Later that night ,Shirayuki sat on her futon , brushing out her long , wet hair. She had just gotten out of the shower .The guest room she was staying in - to her dismay- was a few doors down from Byakuya's room . The room came with the bare essentials a lady needed but she was not happy at all. For one , she was at the home of Byakuya Kuchiki and two Takeo wasn't there to comfort her in more ways than one. **

**As if she conjured him up, Shirayuki's door slid open to reveal … Takeo. The raven haired girl's face lit up and she dropped her brush to go run to her Vice Captain . He smiled at her ,closed the door behind him and opened his arms for a hug. **  
**"Yuki-chan , I missed you so much." He said. Shirayuki wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face where the part of Takeo's shoulder and neck connected. **  
**" Me too Takeo . I didn't know what I would do tonight." she told him. " I need my pillow." **  
**Takeo chuckled , " I know , I know that's why I got permission to come here for the night and maybe every other night if you need me ." **  
**" Thanks Takeo." Shirayuki squealed. " Well if there's no candy ,at least I've got you." **  
**" Captain you are such a kid . Come on let's get you to bed." **  
**" Whatever." Shirayuki stuck her tongue out at her silver haired companion as she made her way back to her futon . Takeo followed her. **  
**" I'll help you brush your hair then we'll go to sleep." Takeo said. He had been doing these things for his Captain almost ever since he knew her. When he first learned she had trouble sleeping , he offered to help because he had a small crush on her but then he started seeing her as 'the sister he never wanted ' so he helped because he wanted to. Takeo settled behind Shirayuki and she leaned on him as he brushed her hair. She closed her eyes and sang a song , Takeo's favorite part of helping his Captain because she had a beautiful voice and he was the only one that heard it. **

**After awhile they both fell off into a nice sleep , Takeo holding Shirayuki in his arms.**


End file.
